Feelin' Blue
by Hanbaba
Summary: When Joni gets pushed over the edge only one person can help cheer her up. Light T for teen situations and jokes.


**Feelin' Blue**

_By Hanna Crowe_

**_A/N: Been having some Joni/Santiago feels for a while and I had to get these out. This is something I wrote one night when I couldn't sleep. Enjoy! Please note that I randomly choose the musical featured in this story, plus I also thought it'd be good because Joni's nothing like the main character._**

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Joni Savage was sitting, cross legged on the floor of her room, cooling off. Today's events swirling around in her head. She was trying to make sense of it all but all it was doing was making her feel sick. Kathy Kooten had pushed her too far today.

Insulting Joni is one thing, She can handle it (Come on, it's Joni Savage we're talking about here). But insulting the ClueFinders club, was another thing it itself. The ClueFinders club was basically her pride and joy, even if they haven't been on an adventure for years and even today Joni protected it like a lioness protects her baby cubs.

Joni was focusing all her energy on the script and score (Sheet music) in her hands. The whole reason this began was because Joni got the lead, and Kathy just got into the choir for the annual school musical. This time around, it was 'Beauty and the Beast' and Joni got the role of Belle, which she was slightly unimpressed about because she's the total opposite to the innocent, naïve, Belle (She wanted to be Mrs Potts, you know, the teapot maid). Kathy wanted the role of Belle so badly and was doing everything she could to get her, but alas, as per normal, Joni beat her to it. Kathy doesn't take defeat too well and she doesn't even like Joni to begin with. She's a preppy, but mean girl. She hates Joni because she has something Kathy doesn't.

And that's Santiago Rivera.

When they first got to high school, Santiago became the schools' number one guy. He was on the football team, had the perfect body and was extremely handsome. Everyone thought he'd date a cheerleader or a dumb blonde or someone who was totally shallow like all of his teammates, but he surprised everyone by dating Joni. At first it was a deal between the two friends because all the guys in the drama club wouldn't leave Joni alone and all the cheerleaders wouldn't leave Santiago alone. But after a while, the feelings became real. Although, Owen looked pretty smug when they really began dating, (Apparently he and Leslie had a bet about when they'd get together, Owen winning $50 from Leslie because they got together before they turned fifteen). Joni was always really happy when her parents told her to clean the guest room earlier that week because Santiago's coming to stay while his parents are away (Which happens quite often lucky for them). TO Joni, not only is he her boyfriend. But he's also her best friend. They've done everything together since they were about four years old. They couldn't imagine life without each other.

Anyway, Joni was studying the thick script, trying not to focus too much on what Kathy had said, it wasn't working because she kept replaying the fight over and over in her head.

* * *

_"Why do you get everything you want?!" Kathy said, her pale cheeks turning pink, partly because of the heat of her over priced jacket she was wearing, but mostly because of her anger._

_"I never asked for this role! Just because I have talent," Join retorted. Joni's never up herself unless she's defending herself from mean girls and when she's standing up for what she believes in. And the fact that she's a well known local triple threat in her hometown, San Francisco. _

_"Yeah, talent for ruining everyone's lives!"_

_"At least I don't sleep around!"_

_"At least I haven't almost killed my boyfriend on multiple occasions!"_

_"THOSE TIMES WEREN'T MY FAULT!" Joni squawked loudly. Which was true. Sure the ClueFinders have all almost died a few times (Most of the time actually), but it wasn't her fault that all their mysteries went like that. And this was making Joni bubble furiously._

_"Sure they weren't. That club was stupid anyway," Kathy said, calmly, knowing that she's almost defeated Joni._

_"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL…" Joni began but didn't get to finish because someone had put their hand over her mouth. Now everyone in her year group was watching this fight. Including Leslie who'd made her way to the front of the crowd and stopped Joni from doing anything stupid._

_"Hi Kathy. Aren't there girls going wild somewhere without you?" Leslie said, calmly as she pulled Joni away from the scene. People knew not to mess with Leslie, not even the seniors she has a comeback for everything._

_"You heard everything?" Joni said, her voice cracking a little._

_"People in Australia heard everything," Leslie said. "Okay, I just texted Owen and Santiago they'll be here soon."_

_"God I'm glad you're here," Joni said, trying not to get too angry before the rest of her friends get there._

* * *

Someone was tickling Joni's waist, even though she isn't ticklish, she still jumped in fright. She was kind of hoping that her flame red ponytail would hit whoever it was. She turned around and big black eyes stared back at her. Santiago. He really was a catch. Sixteen (He was older than her by about four months), sweet, caring, slightly nerdy, almost had his license to drive, the perfect guy according to most girls, but to Joni he was her goofy, loveable best friend and boyfriend.

"You okay?" He asked sweetly. He really was her best friend/boyfriend/older brother figure for a reason.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just cooling off," Joni replied, taking a deep, soothing breath. She really wasn't cooling off that much, all because Kathy insulted the ClueFinders club.

"No, you're not," Santiago said, knowingly.

"How do you know?" She replied, helplessly.

"We've known each other for twelve years now, were basically family and we've been going out for about a year and a half now, plus I basically live here..." He began.

"Okay, so I feel awful, big deal," Joni sighed dramatically. This is what happens after doing high school and local theatre for six years does to someone, no matter what your personality is, you will always become over dramatic.

"I know one thing that will cheer you up," Santiago said, walking over to Joni's bookshelf. He picked up a large, slightly worn, scrap book.

"You know me too well," Joni laughed as she pushed her script our of the way and he sat down next to her.

Over the next hour they went though the scrapbook. Remembering the details of every single adventure, birthday, life changing event that had happened to Joni, Santiago, Leslie, Owen and Laptrap.

Joni's first musical as a lead, Annie when she was 13, Leslie writing a novel and getting it published in countries all over the globe when she was 14, Owen starting a now very popular charity to help homeless teens and kids just before he turned 14, Santiago receiving the Junior inventor award at just 12 (making him the second youngest to receive the award) and LapTrap helping the kids on the way. LapTrap is currently getting an update from Joni's uncle Horace, otherwise he would've been looking at the scrap book with the pair of teens. There was also a lot of random pictures of them, inspiring quotes, magazine cut outs and little items like 4-leaf clovers and a snagnate stuck on the pages of the book, which was just hanging together with staples and pieces of string. They spent ages talking about every little thing and by the time they were done, Joni wasn't angry anymore.

Joni smiled as she closed the scrapbook and put it back on her bookshelf, carefully running her fingers over the cover as it slipped into place. "Okay Mr I-know-how-to-make-everything-better, I owe you one," she said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," He smiled. She was instantly sent into shock.

"I'm still Jail bait until May remember," Joni said, half laughing, half praying that he wasn't thinking what she was thinking.

"I'm not talking about doing it Joni," Santiago said shuddering . Another reason why Joni loved him was because he never forced her to do anything.

"In return, for helping you today, I'd like just a little favour..." he began.

"I have no cash, so I'll pay you in sexual favours...as long as we don't do it okay?" Joni said, smirking in a slightly sexy way, though she was kidding, and she knew Santiago wouldn't do anything like that.

"I'm not going to make you do that," Santiago said, shaking his head. He's too innocent to do something like that, unless its kissing or hugging in bed, but that's as far as he'll go. Santiago stood up so he could stand next to Joni. He was a good two heads taller than Joni, he grabbed her hand.

"Just promise we'll always be best friends. Forever," he said, staring into Joni's big, aqua eyes.

"Forever," she said as they began kissing, sweet but deep.

"Hey! You two! No hanky panky!" A familiar robot voice said.

Joni and Santiago pulled out of their embrace, looked over to the floating yellow Turtle and yelled, in union, "LapTrap!"

* * *

**A/N: Slightly cheesy, I know, but I needed to get this out. **

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
